


15 minutes of fire

by Wait_what_Pancakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominant England, M/M, Meeting Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_what_Pancakes/pseuds/Wait_what_Pancakes
Summary: Arthur has been distracting and teasing Francis for weeks. Today they both cannot stand the tension between them, and fix it in the meeting's break.





	15 minutes of fire

During the meeting France was blinded by the intriguing presence of England. Mysterious, focused yet relaxed, his pen against his lips. Although they sat across the room, he spotted a look in his eyes, one of lust and passion. France’s trousers seemed to be tighter than it was before- the game the two had been playing for a while excited him. He checked the clock above the speaker, America, to see that there were just minutes until the next break, but France just couldn’t wait any longer. His hand slowly moved down under the table, whilst he looked at England in the distance.  
“Don’t you agree, France?”   
France looked at America in shock. He looked around as he woke from his trance but the only thing he could see was a glimpse of his lover’s smirk. Not having heard the question, he panicked.   
He knew he would have to stand up to ask America to repeat the question, but then everyone would know what was… Going on. Slowly he stood up, but was relieved when Germany decided to have a break before anyone could truly notice what was happening in his lower regions.  
He sat down and took a deep breath. He managed to get out of this one, but he realised his obsession with the English nation and the game they played would cause him real trouble eventually. He looked through his papers until he was certain the room was empty.

“Mr. Bonnefoy.” a smooth voice behind him spoke.   
France knew better than to turn around. England placed a hand on France’s shoulder, let it slide forward to hold on his tie. Now France couldn’t escape, England placed a kiss in his neck.  
“I hope you didn’t think I did not see you looking.” England whispered. “Your eyes undressing me in a meeting- you got nerve.” England’s fingers relaxed, but France’s lungs did not. He held his breath as a gentle but determined hand found his way down his chest, down to his crotch. His fingers were teasing, stroking the soft fabric. France liked to wear tight trousers to accentuate his behind, but with the growing going on in the front, this became nearly painful. His excitement was obvious and England felt the warmth under his palm. He softly pressed on the bump and got rewarded with a soft moan.  
“Press harder, Mr. Kirkland.”  
“Do you deserve that? The break is not that long.”  
“Oh come on, Arthur.”  
“What am I to you, Francis?”  
“My master.”  
“Beg.”  
Francis shivered and took a deep breath.  
“I am not asking again…” The Englishman threatened, and slowly pushed Francis on his knees. “Beg.”  
“Please Arthur… I cannot take it any longer.” Tears started to from in Francis’ eyes.  
“Get up, Bonnefoy.”  
Francis looked up confused. He stood up and looked up at him, and their eyes kept connected when Arthur slowly went down on his knees. His hands made quick work of the trousers - his hands unzipped it, while keeping the belt still on. He liked the aesthetic it gave when he pulled out Francis’ hard cock from the expensive trousers.  
“How much time do we have?”  
Francis quickly looked at the clock before looking back down to his lover. “10 minutes. Should be enough.”  
Arthur just hummed. “It will be. You’ve been good- you know what good boys get.”  
“Thank you, master.”  
Arthur made quick work of Francis’ erection. He was skilled and Francis had to lean against the table to not lose his balance. He tried to keep his moaning down- he did not wish for his colleagues to catch them, and the pleasure to end. The way that Arthur stroked him, licked and sucked was mean in a way - the Brit knew exactly how to touch and gave Francis no room for air or a break. Soon, the pleasure reached a high.

“Oh, Arthur, yes…” He grunted, and arched his back, thrusting his hips forward, holding his breath as the waves of pleasure hit him. “Fuck!” he panted, his legs weak en trembling. From below Arthur swallowed, then smiled.   
“Well done… You’re fast like usual. I trained you well.” Arthur stood up and straightened his own tie. “Clean yourself up. You’re a mess.” He chuckled, gave Francis a soft kiss on his cheek. “Still; you’re a good bonneboy.”   
Francis shook his head to the last sentence and sat down catching his breath, straightening his clothes and putting back his limp cock in its fabric prison. “I love you, Arthur.”   
“I love you too, Francis. Now pay attention to the meeting, before we have to do this again.” Arthur cupped his cheek and softly kissed his lips. He sighed contently, then heard doors opening. 

"I look forward to your presentation, Arthur. Let’s go home together?”   
Arthur winked and turned around, headed back to his seat, as other countries seated themselves, unsuspecting of the 15 minutes of fire they missed.


End file.
